scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-3003
SCP-3003 "The Lord of The Deep" Item #: SCP-3003 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures SCP-3003 must be kept in its containment cell at night, during containment breaches of Euclid and Keter SCPs, but can roam around the staff breakroom otherwise. Its cell must have a layer of saltwater 7 meters-deep, and must be kept supplied with edible saltwater fish, while steamed snow crab meat is saved for good behavior and during times of stress, like containment breaches or the months of December and January. The water in its cell must be constantly filtered and oxygenated to prevent suffocation of SCP-3003 and its food source. During the months of June, July, and August, it often requests to go back to its home on the continental shelf of Expunged, for it says the surfing there, along with the number of schools of fish that it preys upon, is at its best in the summer months. It was loved by the locals, and was called "Ka Haku o Ka Deep", or "The Lord of The Deep". Description SCP-3003 is a being that was found in Expunged, Hawaii. It has a humanoid shape, but is very large. It is about 1.5 meters tall. Its face has no visible eyes. but a large mouth with jaws lined with needle-like teeth, 3 gillslits on the left and right side of its neck, and 4 nostrils that connect to a pair of primitive lungs. A bundle of cord-like tendrils hang from the back of its head, and allow telepathic communication, as the cords glow when it "speaks". It apparently uses echolocation, creating pulses thru a clicking sound made from clicking its tongue. It is quite calm, but is often hungry. It loves to swim, and refers to itself as "he". It treats the staff like family, and mourns when one of its "siblings" is terminated, either by personel or other SCPs. If any of the personel has clinical depression, lycanthropy, or any clinical mental health issues, it listens with infinite patience, and often speaks of amazing things, like the "Song of The Abyss"(a song comprised of the beautiful song of whales, the ebbing of the tides, the clicking of crabs, and the harmonious chorus of the thoughts of coral, that only SCP-3003 and the one he is "speaking" to at the time can hear) which "soothes the soul of all who hear it". When out of the water, a wheezing sound is emitted from him, and he gets tired faster on land than in the water. If kept out of the water for long periods of time, it will start panting, and will start expressing distress, and ask to be taken back to its pen. If ignored, it will start to get violent, giving everyone around him a severe headache. It claims it "doesn't want to hurt anyone, but its skin needs to stay hydrated, otherwise it will die." It wears no clothing besides an orange jumpsuit( made from the same substance that swim-trunks are made from) given to it by staff, as it was... uncomfortable seeing it walk around the facility naked. It is quite a prude, and will react to sexual advancements with great stress, and will avoid female staff at all cost, if at all possible. Experiment Log 3003 An experiment log to test how more dangerous SCPs react to SCP-3003's psionic power. Experiment 1: SCP-682 SCP-682 is released into SCP-3003's containment chamber. SCP-682 is then instructed to attack SCP-3003. SCP-3003's tendrils start to glow a light blue. 682 charges at 3003, but falls onto its side. SCP-682 starts to scream and tremble as 3003's tendrils' glowing start to increase in intensity. SCP-682 can be seen trying to crawl towards the containment cell door, screaming "LET ME OUT!!!!". SCP-682 starts to claw at its head, screaming "make it stop, please" and "I'll do anything, just make it stop". All the while, SCP-3003 is simply standing there, smiling, its tendrils' glow growing in intensity. After 6 minutes of screaming and clawing at its head, SCP-682's head explodes in a burst of blackish-red blood, and the headless body falls to the ground. SCP-3003's tendrils stop glowing. Interview (Written by Interviewer) Interviewer: Samuel Robbins Interviewee: SCP-3003 Samuel:"How did you do that?! You didn't even touch him." SCP-3003: "I simply increased the pressure in his cranial cavity, until it exploded." Samuel:"Why?" SCP-3003:"He killed hundreds of my "siblings". So I gave him'' the worst headache in all of existence''." The idea of using SCP-3003 as a recontainment device for more dangerous SCPs is being discussed. Experiment 2: SCP-173 SCP-3003 enters SCP-173's containment chamber. SCP-173 immediately starts to move towards SCP-3003, but stops. SCP-3003's tendrils start to glow. SCP-173 slowly moves toward SCP-3003, who makes a hand gesture at the far left corner. SCP-173 is slammed into the far left corner, and the sound of grinding stone can be heard. SCP-3003 then asks for a sledgehammer. He was asked why over the comms, and SCP-3003 replied:"So I may destroy this sibling killer, once and for all." D-Class Personnel enter the containment cell and force SCP-3003 out of the cell. Experiment 3: SCP-1799 SCP-3003 enters 1799's containment chamber. SCP-3003 sits at the table in the room and "stares" at 1799. At this point, 3003's tendrils start to glow. SCP-1799: "My name is Mister Laugh..." SCP-3003: "Hello, my friend. I sense deep emotional trauma in you. Why is That?"